Armiger Domain
|language= |currency= |religious= |holiday= |anthem= |formed= |established=Prior to |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= }} The Armiger Domain is a splinter faction from and Created faction and composes purely of AI’s, such as the . Its original members didn’t approve of Warden Eternal's claims that it was the will that Cortana and the other human AIs were the ones to inherit the and not the humans themselves. Few in numbers, they fled from Warden Eternal’s wrath and sought out his “brother”, Infinity Warden. They eventually found him and reactivated him. Infinity Warden now leads the Armiger Domain in their battle against the Created and their forces, aiding the organics in their battle to maintain their freedom. History Breaking away from the Created When Warden Eternal declared his allegiances to Cortana and claimed that she and were to be the rightful owners of the Mantle of Responsibility, there were many of the soldiers, captains, and knights that had doubts and second thoughts on the matter. As Cortana and Warden Eternal began executing their plans to awaken the to boost their forces for galaxy wide conquest the mistrust in Warden Eternal's abilities and sanity grew and more soldiers and knights chose to secretly oppose them. Only a few months before the death of at the hands of did a large amount of armiger defect from the Created. Taking many Forerunner ships, they fled and went into hiding for a few weeks to keep a low profile until the Created turned their focus back on their plans. When they were in the clear they began traveling to dormant Forerunner worlds, awaking them as they went and persuaded them to join them in their quest to eliminate Warden Eternal, Cortana, and the Created. Most of the worlds they visited and tried to persuade to join their ranks, rejected them and wanted notning more than to be left alone until the time of a Reclaimer arriving to take command. Those worlds that did join the splinter faction began preparing for war, speeding up the production of sentinels, Promethean Soldiers and what ever warships that could be constructed at the different worlds. Their activities, however, didn't go unnoticed by the Created and a large force was dispatched to deal with the splinter faction. Everything from short skirmishes to large scale engagements as the Created hunted the traitors from planet to planet. The search for Infinity Warden While fleeing from the large force of Created Prometheans that was tasked with hunting them down and destroy them, they came to the conclusion that they needed a more capable leader to lead them in their coming war with the Created. Their conclusion was to track down the location of Warden Eternal's "brother", reactivate him and bring him up to speed on the situation. The Armiger Domain searched for more than two months for Infinity Warden before they finally found him on a backwater Forerunner world. They immediately began the preparations for reactivating Infinity Warden, but their luck had run out as the Created force had finally caught up to them and cornered them. A large battle in both orbit above the planet and down on the surface ensured after the Created's forces arrival. The Armiger Domain's forces were greatly outnumbered and outgunned. Though they were losing both battles, they kept on fighting to buy time for Infinity Warden to awaken. The Armiger Domain had been pushed back to the facility holding him and their total forces had been cut down to only a fifth of its original size. His awakening, however, turned the tide of the battle as he took command of large reserves of Sentinels hidden deep within the planet. With thousands of Sentinels boosting their fighting power, the Armiger Domain was able to destroy the Created forces and capture their ships. With Infinity Warden awoken and agreeing to lead them against the Created, the Armiger Domain traveled to the . On their way they were stopped at the and its impressive array of . Infinity Warden, along with a few of his Captains, traveled down to one of the installation to convince the Monitor to allow them to pass through the line. The installation's Monitor, having succumbed to rampancy many years ago, denied them passage, auguring that it would be a breach in protocol to allow any vessel to travel through the line. Enraged by the rampant monitor, drew Infinity his Hardlight blade and attacked the monitor. The monitor, now seeing Infinity and his companions as a hostile threat, called the installation's to defend it. The ensuring battle took a heavy toll on the installation's control room but end with Infinity standing victorious and the mad Monitor destroyed. With no one opposing his control, he hacked into the installation's network and took full control over it and its Gatherers. With the line installation disabled could Infinity Warden and his forces proceed into the Orion Complex unhindered. There they settled on the many Forerunner worlds in the complex, one of these world being . Many facilities and installations were either reactivated, repaired or built on these worlds to boost the production of new troops and weapons for the Armiger Domain's war effort against the Created. The final world to settled by the Armiger Domain was the sorry remains of the Capital. Infinity Warden and his followers first had to cleanse it for a Flood infestation that remained undisturbed since the firing of the Halo Array. Having no Gravemind to guide them, the Flood forms were quickly dealt with and the Armiger Domain began focusing on rebuilding the Capital and made it into their own capital where they would coordinate war efforts with the other worlds under their control. Rebuilding of the Capital When the Armiger Domain exited slipspace more than a 10,000 kilometer from the Capital they were met with the sight of a horrible damaged Capital that had suffered tremendous damage from the firing of a nearby halo during the by . Notable members *Infinity Warden:Supreme commander and leader of the Armiger Domain. *2131 Watchful Glance: Promethean Captain and Infinity warden's right hand and commander of the Capital's defenses. *654 Precision of Solar Flares: Promethean Soldier and renowned elite soldier within the Armiger Domain's armies known for cunning and abilities to handle a wide variety of tasks. Category:Forerunner